


Advent calendar drabble #12

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's ultimate goals diverge somewhat from Jim's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #12

"Two weeks, Seb. Two weeks and I'll have him. Everything's in place. Are you listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, boss, I'm listenin'. You've got your man. Everything's just great for you."

"Don't sulk, Sebastian. It's unbecoming. You're not here to go off on your own little vengeance quests." Jim didn't look up from his work, not even when Sebastian started pacing the room. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."

"You promised me," said Seb, his footsteps growing quicker and more agitiated. "You told me the day we met you'd get me him. Well, I don't see him, and once you've done whatever it is you're planning with his brother, I don't see how we're ever going to get him."

"I told you a lot of things that day, Seb," he replied with a slight chuckle, "but I never expected you'd actually believe them. You think I'm going to waste my time running around after Mycroft Holmes just to satisfy your petty craving for retribution? You're nothing but an underling to me, and I'm no more obligated to you than I am to the boy who shines my shoes."

"You think this is petty?" Seb hissed, leaning over the back of Jim's chair. "You have no idea what I went through out there, and I know he was the one that sent us. He starts the war, he has to pay the price."

Jim laughed again, holding his hand ever so delicately to his mouth. The gesture infuriated Seb even further, and his hands gripped the chair so hard it hurt him. "Look, Sebastian," he said, still refusing to turn around, "I find your ridiculous grievances very sweet, you know I do. But this is my world, and it operates on my terms, so I'm telling you to keep away, or you'll regret it."

"And if I don't want to?" Sebastian removed his pistol from its holster, and held it to the back of Jim's head. He saw Jim tense up, just a little, before settling back into his seat. "If I just blow your fuckin' brains out, right now, and go and get him myself? What have I got to lose, hm?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Jim, his demeanour a little too calm for comfort. "Go right ahead and kill me, and then go and do whatever you want. But I know and you know that you won't do it, because I know and you know that you need me. You've always needed someone to give you orders. You don't know how else to function. So go ahead, shoot me. You won't last a week."


End file.
